


A unique opportunity

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri wants to have sex with Conrad because Wolfram is cheating on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A unique opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a ‘Snape is not a sex god’ challenge. I transposed it into kkm’s world and it made me think simultaneously about two stories. One, happy, called "Naive" by shayheyred when Yuuri has to corner Conrad to get somewhere. The other is a story which traumatised me. It’s "Abduction 11: quiet" by Sekinin and Yuuri_Maou. I hated it. The sex was hot, good, perfect, but the ending was awful. I was angry. It made me cry. This story is my belated reaction to this story.
> 
> Reading it again, I realise I might have been inspired by _faden_fallen‘s "Getting Lucky" as well…
> 
> Beta-read by hisoka44

  
  
Conrad looked through the window of his room in the courtyard below. He was feeling quite lazy today; he knew the king was bound to have some free time soon but he could not bring himself to go in search for him immediately. He drew his gaze away from the window and turned towards his room. He looked at the wardrobe, away from the bed. What use did it have to torture himself in such a way. What did he gain from each stolen glance, from each gleaned smile?   
  
What did he hope for? Yuuri was his younger brother’s fiancé. He did not even suspect Conrad’s feelings. He would never return them.  
  
But what use was it to tell himself that? When he was alone he might try to repress his longing, but in the young man’s presence, Conrad found it impossible. He was drawn towards Yuuri and could not help but flirt and hope. Ridiculous.   
  
Conrad sighed. It was the life he had chosen, was it not? By Yuuri’s side. He straightened and was about to head for the door when a resolute knock resounded, and without a pause the door opened. Speaking of the devil…  
  
It was Yuuri.  
  
The young king came in, closing the door behind him. He was flustered. He seemed agitated, angry.  
  
"Yuuri?" Conrad was surprised and worried at once. "What’s wrong Your Ma..."  
  
"Don’t start," Yuuri interrupted him before he could finish. There was a dangerous atmosphere around him, as if the Maou was about to appear any second.  
  
"Yuuri?" Conrad drew nearer to the king, his hand instinctively searching for a contact to reassure the young man.  
  
Unexpectedly, Yuuri turned towards him and grasped both his elbows in his.   
  
"Love me Conrad."  
  
Conrad was not sure he had heard right.  
  
"I… sorry, what did you just say?"  
  
This time Yuuri was clearer. Releasing Conrad from his arms, he took his right hand in his own left, intent on gently pulling him forward, towards the bed.  
  
"Let’s have sex."  
  
Yuuri’s face was red and his eyes had a strange shine. But he did not seem the least bit embarrassed by what he had just been saying. Even if it seemed that all his dreams had come true, Conrad could not put his mind to rest ; he did not find that normal.  
  
His face must have shown his incomprehension, or maybe the fact that he did not move. But Yuuri only encouraged him further. "Come."  
  
"Why?" Conrad finally managed to breathe out.   
  
Yuuri grimaced. He looked pained and anger flashed in his eyes. He opened his mouth and spat with fury: "Wolfram is cheating on me!"  
  
This time Conrad really could not believe his ears. "Are you sure, Yuuri? You must be mistaken. How did you…"  
  
"I’m not mistaken." Yuuri looked away, down. His voice was firm and resenting, his tone despising and dejected. "He is cheating on me with one of the members of his personal guard," he added in a lower voice.  
  
This was news to Conrad, but he could understand how Yuuri would be devastated. Softly and compassionately, he whispered the young man’s name.  
  
Quickly Yuuri turned back towards Conrad, taking his left hand in both his. "So let’s make love, Conrad."  
  
"Yuuri." Conrad tried to reason with the young man.   
  
"He’s gone with him this afternoon," Yuuri explained with pain in his voice. "I don’t want to think about it."  
  
"But…"  
  
"If Wolfram can have who he wants, why can’t I?" He pleaded.  
  
Conrad just looked at him, uncertain.  
  
"I want you Conrad… or maybe…" Suddenly Yuuri’s voice was less certain. "Don’t you love me?" He asked pleadingly.  
  
Conrad could not let that pass. He gathered him in his arms, drew him close and held him tight. "I do," he murmured.  
  
"Then love me Conrad," Yuuri said, raising his head, before he launched himself forward, kissing Conrad with all his might.  
  
The onslaught was desperate, the kiss was aggressive. Yuuri clung to a surprised Conrad, pressing himself to him.  
  
Conrad tried to gently push the king back, but Yuuri would not yield. He tried to take a few steps backwards, to escape the hungry mouth, in vain: Yuuri followed.   
  
Conrad closed his eyes and let Yuuri devour him with his kiss, giving up. He tried not to think about his brother, he tried not to think about the reason why Yuuri was doing this… to forget Wolfram for a while, and to get back at him. Yuuri was still pushing him, kissing him, and something in Conrad gave.   
  
Desperately, he let go of every thought that was not of the young man in front of him. If this was to be his unique chance, his single opportunity to make love to Yuuri, to show him how much he cared…   
  
Conrad’s arms gently went around Yuuri, reverently supporting, and he opened to his kiss. Gently and firmly he kissed him back, an ineluctable quiet force moving right in at the centre of things. He kissed him back then broke the kiss, and when Yuuri’s mouth hurriedly moved back towards his, he met it with soft small kisses before he let the young man recapture his lips again.  
  
Slowly like this, he alternated long kisses and short ones, slowing the young man, calming him down.  
  
When he realised that Conrad was not going to run away, Yuuri’s kisses slowed down and he let Conrad take the initiative, following his lead.  
  
Gently, intently, Conrad gradually extended his kisses to the rest of Yuuri’s face, his neck. Parting the young man’s vest and shirt, he increased the surface he explored with his lips. Yuuri arched in his embrace, under his kisses. The king’s eyes were closed ; he was concentrating on what he felt, on Conrad‘s touch.  
  
Conrad had mixed feelings. His joy at holding Yuuri so intimately was tainted by the pain he felt, knowing that he was not the only person in the young man’s mind ; that in his arms, Yuuri was thinking about Wolfram.  
  
Straightening up, Conrad half carried, half tumbled Yuuri towards the bed, and there, hurriedly undressed him. With frantic hands he peeled the rest of the black clothes off, all the while breathing Yuuri’s name in his ears, on his chest, against his lips.  
  
Yuuri’s hands clung to him and he often had to push them aside to continue his task, but when he finally had the king naked, Conrad noticed that Yuuri had somehow managed to unbutton his vest and started to unfasten his pants as well.  
  
Conrad stopped then, admiring the young man on the bed, committing him to memory. Only this once… now and never again.   
  
Yuuri’s eyes snapped open and the intensity of his dark gaze made Conrad’s heart skip a beat or two.   
  
The king passed his tongue over his kisses-reddened lips. He made to stand up again.  
  
"Why are you still clothed, Conrad?"   
  
Yuuri reached out and, while Conrad removed his shirt, he pulled the soldier’s pants down.   
  
Now nothing separated them but air and there was an awkward moment as Conrad joined Yuuri on the bed.   
  
Conrad was feeling rather self-conscious about his numerous scars, certain that Yuuri would compare him to Wolfram’s perfect body.  
  
Suddenly his doubts found him again. Maybe it would be best not to go any further. Conrad was sure Yuuri would regret it later. Even only this once was too much already. For him, this much was already a lot.  
  
But Yuuri did not seem to have the same qualms. He smiled warmly at the naked man, taking each of his hands in his, closing in for a kiss.  
  
"Conrad." The way he spoke the name sent shivers travelling up the brunette’s spine. Conrad found he could not disappoint so much trust, so much gratefulness.  
  
Grasping Yuuri’s face in both hands, he kissed him again, expressing his want. Both of them clutched to the other‘s body, fumbling to keep the most contact they could, wishing to get closer to each other.  
  
But then Conrad regained the upper hand and, grasping Yuuri’s hips in his hand, he started to bring his mouth down on him.  
  
"No! Stop!" Yuuri’s grip on his arm was painful.  
  
Conrad immediately stopped, worried, and looked up. Yuuri’s face was unhappy, maybe slightly disgusted. "I don‘t want that, Conrad. Please don‘t do that."   
  
"Then I won‘t," Conrad whispered. He was slightly disappointed, but he did not want to let it spoil the moment. He took comfort in kissing Yuuri’s welcoming mouth again, while gently touching him with his hand.  
  
"How?" He asked after that kiss. "What do you want? Do you want to take me?"  
  
Yuuri blushed bright red. His eyes were gleaming and Conrad could see that the idea was not unwelcome, but still Yuuri shook his head, his gaze serious, his mouth unsmiling. "No. Not… not _now_ … I… I‘d like you to take me Conrad. I need to feel your strength, please."  
  
Conrad hugged Yuuri tight and hid his head on the young man’s chest. "As you wish." He was glad, he had wanted Yuuri…but he still felt his heart been torn apart by the answer. Probably Yuuri wanted the fewest possible common points between his loving him and Wolfram, or he wanted to be sure Conrad was an active and wanting participant -- which he definitely was.  
  
Conrad moved up to kiss Yuuri again, then he left his side for a few seconds to retrieve a small bottle of oil from his bed table’s drawer. Coming back he paused again, looking at Yuuri, making sure he would never forget this precious moment -- the only one he would have.  
  
Then, his eyes locked with Yuuri’s, he moved to put his hand on Yuuri’s stomach then down.   
  
In what he wanted to be tender moves he spread the oil on skin, and, pushing one, then two fingers in Yuuri’s tight hole, prepared him.  
  
Yuuri’s gasps for air -- at each finger entering him -- and squirming under his ministrations put Conrad’s already crumbling control under duress. He wanted so much to take the black-haired young man, to be inside him, to feel the tight heat around him and Yuuri trembling in his arms.  
  
When he could not take it anymore, he paused, wanting to ask Yuuri if he could -- now -- take him, but he could not speak out the words. He was so painfully erect that it seemed the smallest move -- or even voicing the idea to take Yuuri -- would have him coming.  
  
But Yuuri, flushed, panting, devouring him with his eyes, seemed to guess his mind and nodded, wantonly, encouragingly.  
  
Conrad breathed in deeply, closing his eyes for a second, then moved in closer and, guiding himself with his hand, entered Yuuri.  
  
Just knowing he was loving Yuuri would already have been a great bliss, but he was so tight, so warm, that Conrad lost himself to pleasure and buried himself inside the young black-haired man.  
  
The only thing that could have brought him back to his senses and did was Yuuri’s cry of pain.  
  
Immediately Conrad stilled. His body wanted to keep thrusting, he was so close… but Yuuri… he had hurt Yuuri. Yuuri’s face was contorted with pain. He was trying not to show it too much but those teary eyes could not mislead Conrad.   
  
Not bearing to be the cause of Yuuri’s pain, the soldier withdrew.  
  
When he moved out, Yuuri let out another pained moan.  
  
Conrad was beating himself up. How could he be so careless? How dared he hurt Yuuri? His heart was beating painfully in his chest and he ignored his still straining erection and the feeling he could remember of being inside his king.  
  
"I apologise, Yuuri. Sorry, sorry…" He did not know what to do anymore, he did not even dare to as much touch the young man again. Yuuri’s former erection was wilting fast.  
  
Yuuri smiled a tentative smile and shook his head. "I… I just did not expect it to be like that… but it’s all right." He sat up a bit and tentatively caressed Conrad’s member with his hand. "You‘ll just need to go more slowly."  
  
The gentle touch combined with Yuuri’s words were too much and Conrad felt himself beginning to come. "No! Yuuri!" He tried to warn the young man away, tried to refrain himself but it was already too late.  
  
Forcefully he came, trying to resist in vain, half-blinded -- or his eyes half-closed, he did not know -- and carried by a wave stronger than any he might have known before.   
  
When he regained somewhat his senses, he shamefully noticed that he had come all over Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri who was looking at him tenderly, nearly amused. Yuuri who had not come yet…  
  
Today was supposed to be for Yuuri! Again Conrad stammered apologies. He moved in, trying to take Yuuri in his hand again, but he was soft, and the young man stopped him.  
  
"Never mind, Conrad," he said, taking his hand, then giving him a small hug. "I‘ll have to go back soon anyway. It will be time for my lessons and Gunther will be searching for me if I don‘t show up on time."  
  
Conrad was so desperate that he barely registered Yuuri’s words. He had failed Yuuri. He had squandered the unique opportunity he had to make love with him. What should have been a memorable moment had turned into this. The worst was that Conrad knew he would get no chance to redeem himself.  
  
Depressed, crestfallen, Conrad curled up in Yuuri’s lazy embrace, his spirit crumbling.  
  
"Conrad?" Yuuri was surprised at Conrad’s sudden dismay. "Conrad, what‘s wrong?" He asked, worried.  
  
Conrad only curled up further, never looking up into Yuuri’s eyes, hiding his face.   
  
"Conrad, what’s wrong?" Yuuri repeated, more intently, with accents of fear in his voice.  
  
Conrad’s answer was more a sob than words. "I failed you."   
  
Sighing, reassured, Yuuri held him more strongly in his arms, trying to console him. "It’s all right. I’m not really hurt, Conrad."  
  
But as this did not have any effect, Yuuri continued on to reassure Conrad ; that he had done nothing wrong, that Yuuri was all right, that Yuuri did not mind that it had not lasted longer, that Yuuri had really liked Conrad’s caresses earlier.  
  
Still, nothing seemed to have effect. If anything, it made things worse.  
  
Yuuri did not know what to do to comfort the man in his arms anymore.  
  
Finally, out of arguments to try and comfort his lover, Yuuri gathered Conrad closer in his arms. "It’s all right Conrad," he whispered at the man‘s ear. "We’ll definitely do better next time."


End file.
